Fight of Our Lives
by Geeks of the South
Summary: Ares here with a new story guys, our last story revolved around Supernatural and Dr. Who, so this one shall revolve around Supernatural and Halo. However no main characters in this story are in either series. Except Chief 117 is mentioned. Hope you enjoy, any pointer or comments, lemme know. Stay Classy, Ares out...
1. Chapter One: The Messes I Get Into

**Chapter One:**

**The Messes I Get Into**

ONE OF THESE DAYS, I'm not going to be fighting for my life in some alleyway. Yet, tis the life of the hunter I guess. Never the less, here's where I'm at. The covie's have been long since defeated, floods gone, and Sierra 117 has been retired. However, I'm running out of ammo in my magnum and the ghost just keeps coming. My girlfriend is currently attempting to burn some tomb on the other side of the city.

*click*

And now I'm out of ammo.

"_Damn it_!" I swore, "Jenni!" I cried into my headset, "You done _yet_?"

"It's burnin'," she replied, "That should stop 'em.'"

Almost as if on cue, the grey mist swarming towards me dispersed.

"Hot ham on a plate, Jenni," I said as I began picking up my spent shells and magazines, "Any _slower_ and you'd back up."

"Stick it, Jack," she lectured, "better late then never."

I left that alley in a hurry, you never know who could have reported gunfire in the city. I met the lady at a park about half a mile from the alley. She, a great looking, brown hair- brown eyed beauty, pulled up in a black Spade; a truck commonly used by farmers outside of town. She slid over to the passenger side as I jumped in the drivers side. Unlike most Spades, this one had windows.

I glanced over at Jenni, "Were to, _milady_?"

Cocking an eyebrow she replied, "Food. I'm _starving._"

We drove for a good bit, when we came upon a small roadhouse about 8 miles out of town.

"How 'bout here?" she suggested.

"Sure," said I, pulling into the parking lot. I took a couple clips from the glove box, loaded one in my magnum, and placed two more in my jacket. She did the same.

"Hi! Welcome to Sammy's, what can I get for you?" the waitress, not to tall, brown hair, pretty asked.

"Mr. Sim." I replied, "Jen?"

"Jakob Lite."

"Commin' right up!" said the waitress, as she shuffled off to another table.

"Guess i'm driving then." I smiled.

"Shove it." She spat.

**Hope y'all liked it, more on the way. Ares out.**


	2. Chapter Two: Riots in Heaven

**Chapter Two:**

**R**i**ots in Heaven**

Funny, after everything humanity has faced. We still fight each other. A couple weeks after my first chapter took place: I was in my truck, heading to Jenni's apartment (just outside New Heaven) jamming to the radio.

What songs you may ask? Must be some heavy-metal-rock-and-roll type stuff, right? Bull. I listen to the classics, and I mean real classics, like: Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, Sammy Davis Jr., Parry Como, or what have you! My parents thought me nuts, along with any and everyone at my high school. No body made fun of me though, probably because I could have torn anyone of them in half with my bare hands, but whatever.

"_Love me! As though there were no - tomorrow!"_ I sang, "_Oh my darling, love me!_"

"Keep your eyes on the road,_ lover boy_!" the driver heckled, a horned symphony following.

"Screw you!" I shouted, flipping him off for good measure.

Anyways, I drove for another few minutes before finally arriving at Princess's apartment. After parking in the visitors section, I stepped out of my truck, straitened my tie and jacket in the side mirror, and strolled to the door. Yes, a suit. Wouldn't kill a man to wear one every now and then would it?

Now, about my date. She let me in and after taking an elevator to the 7th floor, strolling down a long hallway, and stopping at her door, I knocked. Now she had a little teddy bear with an assault rifle on a shelf, outside her door... just saying that you did NOT mess with this chick. Note: when this chick revealed herself from behind door number 8-G, she wore a black, silk dress below her knees, heels, (probably a magnum high on her leg) and her brown hair was in a high bun. Drawing lots of attention to her deep brown eyes.

"We gunna go?" she asked, cocking an eye brow, "or you gunna gape at me all day?"

"Yes ma'am!" said I

She stepped out, locked her door, took my arm, and we proceeded out of the compound.

Jenni sat in the center seat as we drove to our favorite restaurant in New Heaven: The Five Aces. Upon our arrival, we were shown our seats. A nearby TV was playing footage of a protest somewhere. Didn't care much then, my attention was on Jenni.

"You look great tonight, girly." spoke I. "Anything happening over in your neighborhood?"

"Yeah, a little." She said, her face getting pink. (from the complement I hoped)

"Like What?" I asked after a short silence.

"_Well_..." she hesitated. "This morning," she began, "I was showering, and I glanced out the window..."

Now she had my attention, my mind was racing. Stocker? Demon? Peeping Tom? I wasn't certain, so I let her continue. "I noticed a couple guys leaning on a rail across the street-"

Peeping Tom's, I was certain of that. Yet, when she continued with her story: "-they were staring at me, but as I reached out to close the curtains I noticed they were leaning on a banner-"

Banner? She said it as if it was strange, people hung stuff from there balconies all the time: "It wasn't a UNSC banner," she went on, "It was a insurrectionist standard!"

That last part came out in more of a hushed wisper. Surprised, I asked: "Wait, so the most interesting thing about your morning wasn't the fact that a bunch of guys were staring at you nude, but that they were leaning on a Insurrectionist _flag_?" Now of course, this is very strange considering that there hasn't been mention of the Insurrectionist since before the Human-Covenant war, but I wanted to know who the wise-guys were that were getting a peep at my girl.

That's when I remembered the TV. Glancing over to it, I noticed it had gone into a full scale riot. Insurrection standards upon there barrers shown like black sheep as the crowd attacked the police units trying to control the chaos. As I watched I noticed were this was taking place.

That's when I heard the gunfire.

...

_**Sorry guys, it's really late. 2:16 AM to be exact. IK nobody likes a cliff hanger. **_

_**Stay classy! Ares out...**_


	3. Chapter Three: Flight

**Chapter Three:**

**Flight**

THAT'S WHEN I HEARD THE GUNFIRE. New Heaven, population 15,784.

When the shots rang out, Jenni was the one to act first.

"HIT THE DECK!" she cried, luckily most of the restaurant obeyed and just in the nick of time for a man dressed in black came through one of the doors with a shotgun. My hand went to the magnum stashed in my jacket, as did Jenni's to her dress.

"Everybody!" Cried our visitor, "On your _KNEES_!"

We did as we were told, stowing away our weapons before being seen. When the man began to go around, checking everyone for weapons, Jenni leaned over to me and whispered:

"You got him? Or can I do it?"

"You got the last one, bastards mine."

The man didn't like our whispering and strolled over to let us know. Probably would have given me the-what-for; sadly for him, we had other plans. Upon his reaching me with his raised weapon, I jumped to my feet and using my momentum, I landed a goodly sized punch hard in his lower jaw. This sent him, and you could guess, up and onto a table which shattered under his multiplied weight.

"And screw you in particular!" I celebrated, maybe a little soon for he rolled over and jumped to his feet.

Letting out a thunderous cry, he charged like a bull. Two could play at this game. We crashed into each other at a good speed. however since he was slightly faster than me, we landed on my back. (Which hurt by the way) Jenni decided to jump in about now and stomped her heel deep into the guys lower back. He stiffened and I rolled him over, after a good amount of hits, he moved no more. (Knocked unconscious, don't get your dress in a wad)

"I had him." I stated

Now leaving to building, "Yeah, and the fist landing in your face didn't stop you?" she stated.

Reaching the truck, "Hey, I a the Rocky of the _future_." said I.

"Who?" she asked, climbing into the passenger side.

"No, Rocky." I replied sarcastically. Starting the truck, we sped out of town to my apartment.

...

"So who's Rocky?" she asked after a minute or two of driving.

"No, he's not." I chuckled.

"What?" she was mad now, "Who the hell is Rocky?!"

...

We passed a crowd attacking a Police Station while Officers in Falcons and on rooftops were desperately trying to defend themselves, and losing. We continued on out of town, passing burning buildings on the way. When we arrived at my apartment, (say 4 miles from town) I parked in a secure garage. I took my shotgun from under the seat and the remaining ammo from the glove box.

Jenni followed me up to my room. I regretted now, not cleaning up.

"Hamper?" she asked

"Yeah... don't get many visitors"

**That's it for today probably, kinda short. Stay classy, Ares out.**


End file.
